Queens of the Stone Age
by NKennett
Summary: Bonnie, Elena and Caroline are a killing team. Literally. About to take a good vacation from their unusual jobs, they decide to take an even more unusual job. AU, with a lot of romance and action for all the girls.
1. 3's & 7's

**This**** is going to be a short story.**

**I just uploaded for fun. Wasn't thinking of making it something major with plot twists and shit, but I was bored, so... there you have it.**

**Again, English isn't my native language. I reviewed it though, so sorry for the mistakes**

**Thank you for taking time to read it =]**

**3'S & 7'S**

_"The truth hurts so bad, wouldn't you say?  
So why tell it?  
If ignorance is bliss  
Then I'm in heaven now_

_Keep going over and over again_  
_To never ending places I've never been_  
_No one's catching on, calling my bluff_  
_The Devil made me holier than every man."_

He filled up her shot glass with her favorite brand of vodka.

"Rough night?" Stefan, her favorite bartender, asked.

"Rough life" Bonnie said, with a side smile. Greedily swallowing her shot, she places the glass back at the wooden bar "But, I like it rough" she winked at him making him smile back to her.

The Casino's bar was a marvelous place. And as planned, it would probably be the "team's" last night in St. Petersburg, so Bonnie would enjoy it properly. Boys, money, beautiful gowns and another finished job. North Asia was better than Bonnie expected. The Team was in Russia for almost two months and visiting this casino was their best option for fun.

"When will you tell me something about you? Or even better: go out with me for a date?" Stefan's Russian accent always turned Bonnie on. But she couldn't do more than turn that switch off. Bonnie's kind of woman uses everything on her body, but her heart. Or sweet boys hearts. And Stefan's angel face was telling her that it was easy for him to fall in love and therefore hate by not being corresponded. She liked her vodka shots and other drinks too much to let them get ruined by such silliness. Bonnie dating? Not in this life.

"I try to get you drunk every night to see what I can learn about you and It is like I'm giving you water" Stefan couldn't help but notice her perfectly fitted white dress. It was the biggest tease ever. Her dark skin contrasted with the silk white fabric even though it had long sleeves and fell to the floor, not showing much. So classy and sexy. The neckline was not showing her cleavage to compensate her exposed muscular back. One leg was coming out through a vertical cut showing her ripped leg. High heels and hair on a top bun. This few times she has been there, he had to deal with other guys paying drinks and asking him to deliver them to her. Looking at her he could see why.

"Give me a free shot of Dalmore and I'll let you know something about me" Bonnie held her glass with a cute smile waiting for the expensive bottle to approach. He hesitated. After a few quizzical gazes, he poured her the shot, waiting with curiosity. She drank it, making a cute frowning face. Dalmore isn't for the weak. "_She drinks like a man_" he thought.

Placing the glass back at the bar, she managed to get her upper body bending over the counter top. Then she grabbed his tie pushing him towards her, kissing him deeply for a moment.

He was starstruck. Ending the kiss, she got her feet back on the floor, recomposing herself "There, now you know" she said cleaning the edges of her lips from lipstick "Now you know, I am a hell of a kisser" she said before walking away.

Bonnie did that knowing she would never see him again.

Walking by passing dark green tables, surrounded by high roller millionaires playing all sorts of games and betting piles and piles of chips, she couldn't help but notice that the place was indeed beautiful. Made for people to dress up with elegance and composture. The floor was shinny granite with swirls of red and gold metallic in natural stone. The walls and the ceiling made the ambient luxurious, reflecting on you the richest environment of St Petersburg. There were a big stage with a funny american jazz playing while dancers with big smile and lace corsets danced to it. "_How do people still listen to that?" _Bonnie thought, feeling trapped in this 'noir' movie.

Elena finally showed up, meeting Bonnie's eyes.

"Thought you wouldn't come out tonight" Bonnie said surprised.

"And lose my luck wave? No way!" Elena was excited; Too many people; looking around trying to choose which table was filled with stupid players. She knew how to read them. All of them. She called her "beating them night" wave of luck, even though it was pure math and body language analysis. "Besides, after yesterday, I think we deserve it…damn, It was still bleeding this morning. Had to put so much makeup over these bruises here" She pointed to her forearm. Bonnie held it and checking the big double scratch that was cover up "And I couldn't leave this country without using this dress" She puts her hands on her hips, posing and smiling. A gorgeous red dress half knee length was Elena's pick for the night. "Anyway, Is Caroline here yet?"

"Yes, she is!" Caroline exclaimed, jumping like a little girl in front of her partners "Got here a while ago. I was upstairs. Oh My God, we look so hot. I wish we could work with this outfits, though I don't think I can stretch much with this dress"

"Ha-ha" Bonnie laughed at her friend's comment "Green suits you really good Care" And it did. Caroline's blonde curls were falling perfectly on her strapless green dress "But I wouldn't know what to protect: you guys or my Marchesa" Bonnie mentioned.

The trio laughed. "Anyways" continued Caroline "I got a phone call early this morning. It's from the Casino's owner. She wants to see us"

"Shit!" Elena exclaimed turning some heads to her "Did they find out about us?" she said, in a lower tone voice.

"Yes and no. I think she heard of what we do? But she wants to talk to us. She said she needs us. I believe it is for another job" Caroline commented." What do you guys think?"

"We can talk to her I guess" Bonnie was looking around, worried "Tell her we can meet in half hour. Text us the place Care. Now we need to spread, guys. See you later" Bonnie walked away. The girls knew that the best was not to be seen together for safety. That's the reason why they were staying in different hotels while traveling for work.

Bonnie went to the ladies' room. She hated when her lipstick wasn't perfect.

Caroline started a conversation with a hot shot blued eye with a very cute and innocent face. Her favorite type.

Elena sat down at a poker table. She loves to read people. Analyze them. And she loved money. The perfect mix for a player.

It was a night for fun. Doing what they do isn't easy. It was bloody and merciless career. But they love it. Even though they didn't have lives or time in their hands to develop one for themselves. No families to care for. No familiar faces, no significant lovers, no place to call home. They made the choice to live like this. No regrets, even though it hurts sometimes. After they crossed the line between good and bad, right and wrong, they stopped caring. They felt like they were soulless. Heartless. That way money came easier. Pain? Only physical. Peace of mind is only for those who minded having it. They couldn't afford that. That were jobs to do and they could execute them perfectly.

This is what they were.

Angel faces with devilish smiles.

"Assassins? The three of you? " Esther Mikaelson, couldn't believe this. The three ladies sitting across her office desk were the ones she called this morning "No way in hell"

"Maybe not in hell, but yes in earth" Elena said flicking her hair. "Sorry, Mrs. Mikaelson, but… Why is it so hard to believe? I don't get it. Is it because we are girls?"

Esther didn't know but subconsciously, she was expecting men. "I expected you to be… older or that the girl that picked up the phone today was only some type of secretary" Esther scorned.

"Secretary?" Caroline gasped. "Really? Because I am a girl? This coming from the owner of this Casino, and correct me if I am wrong, aren't you a woman?"

"All of you look like you just got into college" Esther pointed out. "I mean, why would I trust you with a job like that?"

"For the reason why you think you wouldn't" Bonnie explained "we are suspects. You see, we don't look like what you are looking for and yet we are going to deliver it" Bonnie got up and walked to her desk, bending over it "We hate wasting time Mrs. Mikaelson. Did you call us here because you need someone dead or to check our IDs?"

"We are not teenagers, Mrs. Mikaelson" Elena explained.

"Fine, fine" Esther succumbed after a weird moment of silence "I apologize for my comments. It is hard to believe that all the atrocities I've heard of were committed by such young girls... Anyways" Esther looked at them still not believing her eyes "I believe I don't know your names"

"And you won't" Caroline said

"Excuse me? How am I going to contact you?" Esther was confused

"Call me Hashtag" Caroline answered and the other two girls followed knowing the order of names they would then use this time.

"Star" Bonnie said

"Slash" Elena loved those nicknames, they were so silly. Something that took the seriousness of their jobs. She also liked the wrestler names and the tribe ones too. "Now, the assignment Mrs. Mikaelson"

Esther sighed. Those names were ridiculous. Freaking Americans… "My son. He is in trouble" Esther picked a picture from her desk and handed it to Elena. "He is going to marry tomorrow"

"Oooo, he is hot" Elena noted, passing the picture around.

"Don't tell me you need bridesmaids?" Caroline joked. Esther looked darkly to her. Caroline's smiled died down "Sorry. Please, continue"

"He is going to get married and I don't want it to happen."

"That's nice, I don't remember killing a bride before" Elena was thinking loud.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL HER" Esther screamed.

"Then why do you want to hire assassins?" Bonnie asked irritated.

Esther hadn't thought of that yet. She was desperate. The wedding was going to be tomorrow. All she wanted was to stop it, in a quiet way. "I mean, I know what you do. But I also heard that you do it with discretion. You are good at keeping everything quiet, out of sight. That's what I need, a way of stopping this madness without fuss"

"Why do you call it madness? I think getting married is crazy too, but that's what normal people do, right?" Caroline couldn't tell anymore what normal life is. The team has been piling bodies and other crazy jobs worldwide for the last 8 years, not sitting around bridal showers with overexcited "woo hoo" girls.

"Yes, it is" Esther continued "But I don't want my precious son to tight the knot with that…that…bitch" Esther find it hard to describe her hate towards her future daughter in law. "He is a good honorable man. She is not the right woman for him"

"I am sure that lots of women feel like this about their son's picks for wife" Elena said "I don't see where we fit in this story. Just tell him the bitch have an STD or a lover"

"Look, Mrs. Mikaelson" Bonnie got up "I shouldn't even tell you this, but here we go: last month, we had to kill, chase, extort, kidnap, seduce, blackmail and torture men in order to recover a special 'something' to our last employee. If we didn't, a world war could have started. It was our hardest job ever, it never lasts that long. You can't even imagine how much blood we had to spill for the last couple of weeks." Bonnie said calmly "What I am trying to say is that…we are a top killer group for a reason. And the reason why we are top is because we don't take silly nor sissy jobs like that. Now, if you excuse us" Bonnie got up and walked towards the door of the luxurious office. Elena followed her.

"I'm sorry" Caroline felt a little compassion for the desperate woman in front of her while placing the son's picture back at the desk.

"Wait!" Esther cried "I am sorry I doubted of you! Please, I need help! Don't go! She is involved with the mob. I don't have anyone else to call for, no one else to help me! I am a mother! A mother who fought for her child, who raised him with love and caution and cannot see my son getting sacrificed like this" She started crying copiously. "They have him captive so he wouldn't give up! He was going to break up with her, but that bratty little bitch and her mob clan don't want a scandal on the only girl of their family"

Bonnie stopped. Not turning around. Caroline looked to Esther and to Elena. Elena frowned and looked at Bonnie, as she turned her face to Esther "How much is in it for us?"

"One million dollars for each one of you" Esther said, raising a little hope.

They kept walking out of the room.

"Wait, five million"

"Sounds better." They went back to their chairs. Extortion was their favorite part of the job. "You see, it's the Russian mob we are going to deal with." Elena smiled. "Also, I am sure your Casino gives you at least a billion per year…roughly" Elena turned her head to Bonnie "If the weeding is tomorrow, we need to start moving as soon as possible"

"So, can I count on you girls?" Esther was smiling under the tears.

"Yes, Mrs. Mikaelson." Caroline said. "Plus you can also consider it a DONE job. We guarantee it. Now…what's the name of the damsel we have to rescue from the dungeon?"

"Kol… My dear son, Kol Mikaelson"

* * *

**Ok, this story is old as you can see... but I had to make a few changes, só you might as well give it try and read again =]**


	2. First it Giveth

**FIRST IT GIVETH**

_"Loyal to only you  
Up your sleeve_

_I want some (come on, take it)_  
_Of all of you (its yours)_  
_Trickin me_

_First it giveth_  
_Then it taketh away"_

Kol Mikaelson could not believe this. Apparently, he was 'kidnapped' a few days ago by his own fiance. He could not tell for how long he was staying in her house, in that room.

Rebekah agreed to meet him to discuss the ending of the engagement and call the quits on everything. He knew she wouldn't take this well, but this? Kidnapping?

He could not use her; he could not take this any further. He was not the type of man that plays with girl's hearts. He was not in love with her anymore. He knew it would be complicated, after everything both families did and the money they spent in order to have a beautiful celebration, but it would be even worse if he could not be true to his heart.

When he met Rebekah, he instantly fell in love. She was to him his angel. Her smile was some type of fuel to those feelings. She was like a beautiful and delicate flower. His flower.

They were very young when they first met.

He had just finished high school and was still trying to decide what to do with the rest of his life. And no matter what it was, he wanted her to share the future with him.

"Always and forever" she used to say.

But something changed during these last years.

He kind of knew what her family was. Some type of arms business group. He found out about it right after Rebekah started to change her personality.

They both went to the same college. By the time Kol left medical school in Moscow, she was another woman.

He always felt the need of using what he knows and owns in other people's benefits. He wanted to spend some time in some poor countries in Africa and help. Rescue, treat and save those little kids in need. Rebekah, in the beginning, was into that idea too. She was a political sciences major. She also wanted to engage her degree into restructuring the social bases of those countries.

Their engagement came quick after college.

But, something deep inside Rebekah's heart died or changed after her father passed away. Her older brothers Klaus and Elijah took the 'business' over. Kol gave her time and space to recover. And somehow, in this little time apart, they convinced her of changing the plans, making her believe that her place was at a high position inside Russia's political chairs. Moving to Africa was suddenly and tragically canceled. Kol understood she needed to stay with her family in that hard time. She was very attached to her father after all, and he was always there for her. Kol admits she was a little bit of a brat from time to time, but he was ok with it. Maybe love made him look the other away whenever she overreacted…

A little bit after, bratty became demanding and abusive. Kol felt his feelings growing cold.

He wanted to be with her in her moment of need. But that moment lasted longer than it was supposed to, almost like Rebekah made it longer, in order to keep him around.

After all, she wasn't the same nor did want to be. Her love became some type of obsession. He tried to break up a few times, but was afraid of consequences. She was keeping him around like a trophy, or a pet. He couldn't tell the difference anymore. Plus, she was completely involved with the family 'business'. That was unacceptable. That wasn't his angel, Rebekah, anymore. The girl he was in love with one day, died.

And there he was. Trapped in a dimmed light room, with nothing but its furniture. He knew where he was, and wished his hands weren't tied so he could manage to escape. He was wondering if his mom even knew where he was. She did know he was going to meet up with Rebekah to break up, after all. His mom knew everything, even that he was being forced to stick around and don't break up. He was sure that she was freaking out. Rebekah didn't even care to show up to check if he was still there. Why did she want to marry him still anyway? This wasn't love. He thought he knew what love was. But apparently he was wrong….

"You should check on your prince" Elijah said out loud, staring and signing the pile of papers in front of him."What?" He looked at his younger sister "Are you afraid you will regret doing what your doing when you look at him? Don't worry sister; you are a woman… weak by nature. All your mistakes are comprehensive"

"Kiss my ass, brother. I have nothing to talk to Kol about" Rebekah was reading a fashion magazine.

"Why didn't you offer him money or something else? I don't understand why you have to trap a man so he can marry you" Elijah was mocking her.

"He wouldn't take it" Rebekah kept reading, turning pages with aggressiveness. She didn't want to over think what was happening in her life. "And don't make fun of me, you made me do this!"

"I think you should make sure your prince is not going to run away when in church tomorrow, sister." Klaus was standing by the door frame, wearing reading glasses and holding a mug with hot tea. "We don't need any fugitive groom in this family hitting newspapers first page. And your political career would do well without this flash news too"

"And I don't need any of you to telling me what to do" Rebekah shouted and went stomping towards her room. "I can't stand this anymore! Any of you men telling me what to do!" She threw the pillow on her bed against the wall "This is my life, I call the shots! I am not weak! I AM NOT WEAK!"

She heard her father saying that word once.… about her mother. And she couldn't allowed such word being used against her. Not when all she wanted was to make her father proud.

He always managed to give her what she wants and she never really gave him much back. When he died, she just wanted, to make him proud wherever he was. That made her different. She wanted different things from life now. Her siblings where in the center of her father's business, and she wanted to take it over now. She had to prove that she wasn't the plastic doll, filled up with "weakness" her stupid brothers thought her to be.

This marriage would get her political carrier moving on. People don't trust unmarried politics.

She had to live through the archaic idea that a young woman cannot be trusted politically, just because well, they think they know her type.

She would go further. For herself. For the people. For her siblings who thought she couldn't. For her father.

She breathed courage into her lungs and went to the room Kol was.

Kol was sitting at a classic chair, both elbows and wrists on the chair armsconnected forcefully by thin chains and duck tape. The door opened up and in came his kidnapper.

"How are you doing?" she rhetorically asked, shutting the door behind her. Lighting the room up and avoiding his eyes.

"Why can't you look me in the face, Rebekah?" He noticed she was looking everywhere but to him. "Can you tell me why am I here… at least… I mean… will your family ask my mom for money or…or...kill me?"

"No!" she widened her eyes and looked to his "Why do you think that? What do you think we are?"

"The mob, Rebekah that is what I KNOW your family is. I was just trying to face it like a man if that was going to happen." He said breathing deeply "I am here for 4 days or so Rebekah, will you set me free? Supposedly, tomorrow would be the wedding day…"

"Tomorrow IS the wedding day Kol" Rebekah's voice was dark and Kol got apprehensive "Oh, don't be so surprised! It was the original day anyways. Everybody is already invited, we cannot change it"

"Why are you doing this? Why you refuse to understand I don't want this anymore?" He was trying to reason with her " YOU don't want this anymore and you know it! I sincerely don't get it Rebekah

"Look, love" she kneed before him and laid her hand on top of his "You know I need a marriage as soon as possible so I can stand a fucking change within this country's politics. Stupid fascist sexist rules, I know" she rolled her eyes "And as you know, I don't want to marry anyone else. So, this has to happen. Me and you always and forever" she touched the tip of his nose with her finger "You always wanted me to be with you love, all this years of wait are over"

"It feels like I am talking to a robot! Rebekah wake up! What's going on with you?" He was desperate. His face was sweaty, his body suddenly ache. He lost touch completely with Rebekah. He couldn't get through her at all "We cannot marry. We do not love each other, Rebekah! I am trying to do the right thing here, trying to be true to you but you don't want to hear it!"He heard his voice shake."What is it going to be after we are married, eh?

Rebekah cocked her head to the side, almost like she didn't think of that important detail. As a politic, she learned how to quick think for solutions to sudden problems. As a politician she knew she didn't had to back up her speech, just make it look good enough to be believable.

"Is either this or" Rebekah looked deep inside his eyes very close to his face "Or your sweet mother will pay dearly" There, she did it. She wasn't weak after all, she thought to herself.

"What?" Kol gasped. He started shaking. She never threatened him like this, or even using his mother before. His heart was pounding; he couldn't make out any words.

"I guess I made my point" Rebekah walked to the door. "Now go to sleep. You need to wake up very early tomorrow. My brothers will come here and help you dress up and take you to the church. See you tomorrow love"

Unbelievable. Kol's head was spinning. It was not happening. It could not be happening. He could only hope his dear mother was safe. He could only close his eyes and pray.

"What is she doing?" Esther asked Bonnie about Elena being upside down on a headstand against her wall.

"It helps her think. She is really good at yoga" Turning back to Esther "You see, we don't have much time here. Why is this wedding so early anyways?"

"It is tradition. Russian weddings last at least two days, and the religious ceremony is in the morning." Esther explained. "I am sorry, but I couldn't do anything before. I mean, I didn't know how to contact you or even who to contact in the first place. They are the mob, no police would get involved with them. I am burning in my own despair"

"It is okay Mrs. Mikaelson, we are going to keep your son single. All we can ask right now is for you to trust us and don't get anyone else in this" Caroline was trying to be nice. She doesn't remember if she had to console a client before. How would she ever console army generals, country's representatives or all the other psychotic people they had to deal with in a daily basis "What I am trying to say is that we are great with guns and international dealers, but not really with feelings… You can leave this situation to us now. If you don't mind can we stay here to figure out a plan?" Caroline had a small smile on her lips.

"Sure. I understand" Actually Esther didn't. She never heard of girls that never had to deal with feelings before, but whatever, she didn't have any space in her head to think about it now "I am going home. All I can do as a good catholic is to pray." She got up and held a button on a little phone "Camilla, I am ready to leave." She grabbed her purse and said to Bonnie "Thank you all again. I am going to leave you with my staff. They are very good and well prepared. They will be around if you need to reach me, or need anything else."

"One more thing Mrs. Mikaelson, do you have a picture of Rebekah?" Elena asked, still upside down.

"Sure" Esther opened a lower drawer and after some digging, she handed another picture to the girls "There she is. Now, if you girls excuse me" she went out looking very fragile.

Few moments passed as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Elena shouted.

"Excuse me" Stefan came in with a tray in hand filled with cups, bottles and appetizers." I've been told to bring this here" He looked front, and realized he knew one of the girls "kisser, hi!" a surprised wide smile crossed his face.

Bonnie realized what he called her. Kisser? Russian guys are so cute, she thought. "Hey Stefan, thanks for bringing it, we are starving. It looks really good!" Bonnie was all smiles and charm.

The other two girls had their "whatahell?" faces on.

Stefan took the plates and cups out of the tray and placed them at the desk. Getting closer to Bonnie he whispers in her ear "I got to go now but…Come say goodbye to me when you leave"

Bonnie had to deal with inquisitive faces after he left.

"Alright" Caroline frowned at the scene and continued "Guys, we have only a night to come up with a plan to stop Princess Anastasia wedding here" she shook the girl's picture "So let's focus"

The girls started eating some appetizers and drinking some shots. It was the usual thing to do whenever they had to come up with a plan. Eating light things and taking some liquids made their brains more active (that's what they believe, what it actually did was make them braver, if you know what I mean). Caroline was sitting down where Esther was before, playing with pens. Bonnie was slowly walking around the room. And Elena came out of her headstand to a lotus position.

Another hour went by.

"Guys, there's nothing we can do. If we find where they live, if they are the mob, they will be waiting for us with an army. Also, wherever they are holding the groom, I don't believe it ill be that easy to find" Elena undone her pose.

"The only thing we know is the groom's and bride's faces and the time and place of the wedding. Oh, and some background of the family what's her last name again? Stani…strav….vnov…What? "Bonnie was confused with thename.

"Spanov. Rebekah Spanov" Caroline laughed lightly at her friend "And I think…" Caroline continued "That's all we need. Let's just invade and get what we have to: the groom"

"Mrs. Mikaelson asked for discretion Care" Elena interrupted her.

"To have discretion, we need to have time. We don't. Esther is desperate and I am pretty sure she made clear she wants her son back don't matter what" Caroline stood up "That's it, we gonna invade that church and snatch the hottie"

"If there isn't any other way" Bonnie mumbled, with a hand on her chin.

"What? Bonnie? No, no no no no!" Elena couldn't believe "I mean, discretion wouldn't just keep the families away from the newspapers, it would keep our faces unrecognizable as they are! We need to keep our identities safe, guys. We never had a job where the press would be involved. The less attention we get, the better we do our jobs. "

"You have a point, Lena. " Bonnie managed to keep her line of thought "Now…about her family… Did you guys notice something? This family….the bride's family is one of the families behind the '_bratva_' case!" Bonnie was waiting for Caroline and Elena to show they got it, but nothing really happened "They are involved with our last case. We have recovered the arms they've stolen from our first client here" Bonnie had a smile on her face. "Russia is huge, but the world is small, isn't it? Can't believe we are dealing with the same guys again. And why do they love stealing things they shouldn't? I wonder how much love they gonna have for us when we interrupt the wedding… I mean if they ever find out"

"Damn it, I didn't think of that! Of course, it is true! Elijah Spanov is her older brother! Fuck fuck fuck!" Elena's eyes got wide. When nervous, she repeats words constantly. "Fuck fuck fuck"

"Oh my God Lena, wasn't him the guy you'd slept with in order to get his ID and digitals?" Caroline had a funny smile on. "Well, you got his digitals all over your body! Well, you said he was a pro in bed so, why are you worried? Should worry if he was a virgin" She burst in a laugh. Then made a disgusted face "Ugh, can't deal with virgins!" She winked at Elena "Anyway, they shot and tried to kill us, so I say we should go full throttle on those bitches…" She started sniffing "I smell revenge, don't you?" Caroline lifted her glass up asking for a toast in agreement.

"I'm on it. Even thought we won by getting back what they stole therefore giving them reasons to shoot us, we are right, they are wrong. It will be fun!" Bonnie raised her glass too. They both waited for Elena.

"Never cared before, won't start caring now" Elena finally drank her shot, even though the thought of maybe seeing Elijah again shook her a little bit inside (though she would never admit it). The other girls followed her, drinking their shots.

Elena grabbed the picture again. "This bride…she looks like you Care!" Elena was amazed by the just noticed similarity. Then suddenly her face enlightened "Here it is! The bride! We should get the bride first, replace her with Care. This way we can get the family's attention, keeping her as hostage…making some money out of it…or maybe trading for some political or family secrets…."

Bonnie liked the idFirsth it Givethea "Perfect. Care will be the bride, Lena take care of the brothers and I get the groom"

Caroline and Elena asked in unison "why you get the groom?" they looked at each other amused by their chorus.

"For many reasons" Bonnie smiled dryly "but let's say it's because you both got the hots for him and that can jeopardize it all" Bonnie knew that reason was lame. But whatever "Alright let's keep on moving. Lena, you get some blueprints from the church, we need to know all the accesses to it. Care, you need to find a hairdresser and a bride's gown… I know, call Mrs. Mikaelson, she can provide it to you. I'm going back to my hotel and pack some guns and other goodies; also, I'm going to figure out where we are going to keep our hostage. I'll be back soon so we can plan the whole thing. Let's to do it quick so we can get some sleep, we are going to need energy. Let's get to work ladies!"

They high-fived each other's hands and started moving.

* * *

**For me it is disgusting to ship siblings. But there was no other that looked like Caroline, so Rebekah is the bride.**

**Hope you guys like it. See ya =]**

**BTW the reviews are cute, and I wont lie, they keep me motivated. So if you don't mind, please do so =], thx**

_Ps. In case you were wondering, yes, all the chapter titles and the story's name are QUEENs OF THE STONE AGE's songs =]_


	3. Go With The Flow

**Go With the Flow**

"_Its so safe to play along  
Little soldiers in a row  
Falling in and out of love  
With something sweet to throw away.  
But I want something good to die for  
To make it beautiful to live.  
I want a new mistake, lose is more than hesitate" _

Elijah checked the clock beside his bed. 3:00 am. It was a long and hot night. His thoughts were all over the place. He needed to sleep. Especially with his sister's wedding happening in the morning. His little pain-in-the-ass sister found someone to bear with her childish ways.

Poor Mikaelson.

When he met his future brother-in-law he had the feeling he was really in love with Rebekah. Kol was this full of dreams kid, with no worries or hard feelings at all. A good man (as other people say) with plans to "save" the world with a stupid travel to Africa.

What is it with people trying to save other humans? The world was a cruel place about to explode any time. Everybody should know this. He knew it. After all, he was one trying to explode it. He smirked at that foolish thought, which got him thinking about what has happen lately.

His father led him into this situation, he believed firmly. His father got into his head at such a young age. "In case something happens to me son, you need to continue from where I stopped". His father didn't even give him another option. Any other path in life to follow. Didn't even ask him if that was what he wanted. He certainly didn't ask to carry the heavy burden of older son.

It took more time than Elijah expected for his father to pass away. He died from an incurable disease. Leaving behind his brother and sister under his watch.

The reason why Elijah stuck up with his father decision for his life was unclear to himself. His father never disappointed him, even though he never really let him be, he couldn't let his father down. He was the one who was always there for them.

His mother was an alcoholic house wife who died when he had turned just 12. He has memories of her flirting with his father's friends, and then begging his father for forgiveness, every time. His mind was telling him to blame his mom, for some reason. He couldn't really tell what was going on with such a young age but he knew it wasn't right. It was always happening: the fights, the screams, the objects flying across the rooms…

Then the word weak and women slowly became synonymous in his vocabulary. She was a weak woman. Like all of them. All women he ever met couldn't prove him any different. They were all weak, always begging for money and attention. Always putting on tight clothes, high heels, and using husbands as trophies. They don't know how to continue a conversation for more than ten minutes. They are not intelligent. They can't keep his attention for a long time….

They are easy to dominate. They can't deal with tough situations, always asking with their doll eyes for men to be nice and sweet to them. Playing fragile, playing innocent. That annoyed the hell ouf ot him.

_But every rule has an exception…_

Her dark long hair. Her emotionless eyes analyzing all his movements. What was it with that woman?

He was trying to forget, trying to keep his mind clear from past events. 'What the hell' he tells himself in his mind, in order to put his focus back into sleeping.

He was not the type of man who would let some woman distract his mind from his activities. He was not the type of man who would let a random woman mess with him. He didn't really have any problems with letting go. Couldn't really count the amount of women he had in his bed, cars, hotels, offices…. He also wasn't worried about keeping one by his side.

He couldn't help but remember the night he shared with her.

Her name… Katerina Petrova. An olive skinned Bulgarian with the most beautiful hair he has ever seen. _Damned curls_.

She looked very young; he wondered if she even had the age to be an escort. That thought made him shiver, he was no man for that sort of activity.

It was the night of the ball. Thrown by one of his partners, common tradition after money rolled in from their international deals. A vast gamma of beautiful women from every part of the world was the gifts for those men.

His friend was the best at this type of entertainment. He knew how to celebrate. And Elijah knew she was there to entertain him.

He lost count of how many times he got inside of her that night. He explored her body at every inch of that room, starting out gently. Finding her to be very … flexible.

He was getting ready to go home after taking her, but she stopped him, blocking the door. Her curls were messy and wild, and her red lips were swollen. "I've heard you never let you company go home unsatisfied, Mr. Spanov." She said, with a defiant smile. Turning her face away, she continues provocatively "I'm afraid the other girls were wrong" Looking at him again with a mocking face.

He understood the challenge. No woman would ever talk to him like that.

Grabbing her hair, he pierced her body at the wall, holding her face against it. "And I'm afraid I haven't done enough use of your mouth, otherwise you wouldn't be able to open it to challenge me".

She let go a moan mixed with a low laugh. It turned him on instantly. He turned her around and made her knee in front of him. Her eyes were fierce and fearless.

He forced her mouth open; in order to take his pulsating thick member into her mouth "I am going to make sure you will never talk to a man like me in this way again"

He decided to punish her until she regrets every word she said.

Elena woke up from her day dreaming, when she almost hit the car in front of her. Those memories made her drive speeding through a few lights.

The thought of encountering Elijah again made her chill. Really? Rebekah really needed to be his sister?

She was used to seduce man in order to get what she needed. It was a big world; she would just fuck them and disappear, no problem at all in that.

She thought she would never see Elijah again. Elena does not run away from her enemies. She fights them until the last drop of blood is spilled. But for some reason, the fact that she might meet Elijah again was bothering her.

That night at the ball she had to knock out a prostitute, to take her place as Elijah's escort. So she would do the same she does to get to these men: use a soporific scent mixed with her lipstick, perfume and shampoo. It always worked. Her hair always got touched, pulled, and sniffed. Her lips kissed, tasted…man are all the same. Fortunately, it worked this time too.

Elijah was tougher, though. He wanted to leave early; she couldn't let him go without getting his digitals and a photo of an ID. After she challenged him, he lost all his chivalry. Almost as if she unleashed an animal.

She remembered all the dirty talk in Russian. She wasn't even sure if those words existed in English.

When he used his tie to get a hold of her neck…

Elena almost lost her senses while he wasn't showing any signs of getting tired, until he started fucking her against the window. He wanted her to scream to stop, to give in, but she kept up, looking at him right inside his eyes. After several minutes, they came together.

He blacked out after a while, finally. She got what she needed, and injected some adrenaline to wake her up. The scent almost knocked her out this time.

"_Fuck, I cannot see him again. He will kill me_" She thought to herself, not really sure he knew she was responsible for the fail of his latest plans.

Elena parked in front of her hotel. Her task was easy: she would just print some information about the church and get some guns.

Entering her room, she packed 2 1911's, glock 21, adrenaline shots and fruits. She took a shower, dressed up in black pants, black boots and black V-neck. Tightened her hair into a high pony tail and passed her red lipstick. No heavy makeup this time, even though her eyes looked tired. No time for that, she headed back to the Casino, avoiding any type of memory involving the beautiful Russian stranger.

Caroline was thrilled. Two women were working on her hair and dress, while Elena and Bonnie were deciding how to get inside the church.

"Well, now I know I can be a beautiful bride some day!" She laughed at the thought of settling down with a significant other. Marriage is nothing but a funny joke to her. "Just getting in the church is a bit...you know..."

The girls frowned, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Creepy. Churches are creepy as hell"

"What a contrast there" Bonnie chuckled. "Churches are not creep, besides you won't even have time to pay attention to it"

Caroline detested churches. She had a strange set of scenes with statues and saints images rolling around her head, probably from when she was a kid. She tried to suck it up.

"You do look awesome Care" Bonnie smiled, trying to take the friend's head from her fear.

They arranged her hair into a high bun and surrounded it with the veil. The dress was simple and fitted perfectly. The red rose bouquet was the last touch.

"So did you guys decide already what is it going to be? Because I have an idea! I can get married with the hot Mikaelson! Is that his name? It should be!" Caroline was staring at herself in the mirror.

"It's KOL Mikaelson!" Elena laughed loudly. "And no, we are avoiding a wedding tomorrow, not participating in one"

Caroline got closer to the table their friends were sitting at. She extended her arm to Elena that shot the friend with adrenaline injection. "Two sleepless days, here we go…" Caroline commented in a lower voice, picking one of the fruits Elena brought.

"Ok, bride, here is the plan: There are three main accesses to the church, one in the front, obviously, and the other ones to each side. Esther told us the right side entrance will be the one taking the visitors in. The front one is reserved for the family and the bride only. And the one to the left will be closed. So they can control the press and avoid invasions." Bonnie was pointing at the map.

"Yes, we are going there now, to let you in." Elena looked at the clock. It was 6:45 in the morning.

"Now? Isn't it too early? "Caroline complained.

"Yes, it is, but that's probably the only time nobody will be there. You hide until you get to the Father. You need to keep the priest occupied for at least one hour before the wedding"

"Occupied?" Caroline's eyes widened." How am I going to keep a priest occupied…? I mean…there's a way, but I am not sure if he is going to …"

"Caroline!" Elena shouted and Bonnie laughed "Not that way! Pretend you need to confess that you cheated on you fiance with a whole army or something! Anything to keep him busy and stuck in this back room" Elena pointed at the confessionary in the map.

"Just keep him away from the front doors until the family shows up. Otherwise, the whole plan will fall apart, they will recognize you and we will be fucked" Elena said.

Caroline agreed. "But what if there are other priests in there?"

"If you find any shoot them with a tranquilizer, it might be in my purse. Then drag their bodies somewhere. It will take them good four hours to wake up" Bonnie went to her purse on the other side of the room. Grabbing the light shiny gun, she handed it to Caroline "Hide in your panties or something" She said laughing "There's six shoots, I don't think you will need more"

Caroline nodded. She was going straight to hell; if she had doubts before, now she was sure. "What eles?" she asked, hiding the gun in the middle of her bouquet.

"Esther will get with Rebekah before the ceremony, in her limousine. With the false pretense of blessing her and the wedding,"

"Will that work? I mean, do you think Esther can do knock the girl out?" Caroline said worried.

"Esther will complain, but I think she will do it" Bonnie was sure.

"Ok. And you Elena, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to play THE assassin" Elena made a hand motion like "Charlie's angels" pointing a gun.

"An assassin?" Caroline was confused.

"Yes, Elena is going to get into the church and kill him. I mean, pretend to kill him, so he can disappear and the mob won't bother him anymore. That's the only way you can get rid of deals with the mob honey: dying. So I'll get to him before it all and let him know the plan. You Care, as the bride will run away as soon as Elena "shoots" your groom. DO NOT FORGET TO KEEP YOUR VEIL AT YOUR FACE. Otherwise people will recognize you. Nobody will know where the bride is until we drop her out in the street, somewhere in a nearby city. She won't remember anything and people will say it's because she is traumatized." Bonnie was articulated.

"How will we let Kol know about the plan, I mean he's gonna have to play pretend too" Caroline interrupted.

"I've thought of that: you will tell the priest to get him to the same room where you are só you both can have a private conversation before the ceremony. There you tell Kol everything in a few words, I'm sure he will catch up"

Caroline gave little finger claps and wide smile, in approvement.

"This casino has an ambulance, a very luxurious one by the way...this reach people ave to die in style apparently... Anyways, I'm gonna dress as a paramedic, and after Elena kills him, I'll reach in, and carry his body to the ambulance. nobody will oppose to that. We all meet at the back of the church, get inside the ambulance and get the fuck out of this country."

"But how is he going to live after that…I mean, the mob will find out he is alive and will kill him anyways" Caroline inquired.

"Not really. Didn't Esther say that he wants to move to Africa and build a Hospital or something? We'll just send him earlier. Plus, she is paying us to stop a wedding, not to make his life better." Elena answered promptly.

"Bonnie, even though this plan has everything to go wrong, you are a genius" Caroline applauded happily one more time.

"Not yet. As you guys can see, it has its flaws. But it is the best we can do with the time and info we have. We gotta get going. The wedding starts in a few. I'm going to eat something, I'm starving. Are you guys coming?"

They menaced their heads negatively, and Bonnie went right out.

Caroline was checking her dress, boucing it and feeling the heaviness How would she run with such heavy garment? She looked on the mirror and behind her image, was Elena's serious face "I can't help but notice you seem to be worried, Lena. You were really wuiet the whole time. What's wrong?" she asked her friend, walking towards her.

"Nothing Care…" Elena tried to fake a smile.

"C'mon we know each other for too long! Are you worried about that guy…Elijah?" Caroline touched her friend's hand. "Is it?"

"Me? Worried about a man?" Elena's eyes widen with rage, só she stood up and took her hand away from Caroline's "Not in this life"

Caroline just confirmed her prediction and felt sorry for her friend. But that's how they deal with it. They just go with the flow whatever the case is.

* * *

**Thanks, your cute and awesome reviews made me write this chapter. Enjoy =]**


End file.
